Bella's Home Videos
by frutescence
Summary: Bella gets a package from her mom full of home videos. Alice takes the box before Bella can hide it, and the Cullens spend the day watching Bella's Home Videos!   Yes, its been done before, yes im not that funny, and YES you should read this story!
1. Slip'n'Slide

**Third Fanfic! Second in two days!**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. WAH!!!!!**

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting on my couch, watching a movie with Edward, when to doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." I said, climbing off of Edward's lap.

I went to the door. It was a package delivery. I signed for the package, walked back into the living room, and put it on the floor.

Edward, being him, though, got up and asked me if he could open it.

"Who's it from?" I asked him. I was walking over to where he was with the box.

He checked. "Renee."

"Okay. You can open it." I told him.

He opened the box and he was smiling. He picked up his phone and called someone. I briefly heard "know what we're going to do today." Me, paranoid and getting worried, went over to see what was in the box. I saw, probably around a hundred tapes.

But they weren't just tapes. They were home videos.

I tried to take the box and run.

Edward held me down, and, seconds later, Alice came in, took the box, and told Edward to meet everyone at the house.

"Hi Bella!" she said to me.

"Pleas, no." I pleaded with her. She just shook her head. I sighed.

She was out the door then, and running back to her house.

"Let's go." I grumbled. Edward let me up, and led me to his Volvo.

When we were at his house, we went straight to his living room, where Jasper and Emmett were attempting to set up a VCR.

Sadly, seconds later, they had it hooked up.

Alice was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I get to pick the first one!" she called.

Of course, why should the person who is the main focus in the videos get to pick which one we watch first.

Though, if it was my decision, we wouldn't be watching any of them at all.

Alice finally found one that she thought would be decent, no doubt she was looking at her visions to see what was on them.

"Ok, so this one is called slip n slide." alice said.

Oh I remember this one. This is embarrassing.

I hid my head in my hands.

The tape started.

_It was me and my cousin, Bridget. We looked very similar, excecpt her hair was much shorter._

_Me and Bridget were home alone. My mom and her dad had gone out together. We were about fifteen._

_Bridget was walking down the steps dramatically. We had even gotten a little fan for effects. _

_Bridget walked down the steps and struck a pose. Then, she ran towards the camera._

"_Bella, give me that camera." She said._

"_Don't drop it, or mom will kill me. And she'll kill you, too. Doesn't matter that you're her niece."_

Oh. This was the video camera James had stolen from my house.

_So I went up the back stairs, and changed the music._

I remember this song. It was "I Look So Good (without You)" by Jessie James. I had just broken up with my boyfriend the day before after he had cheated on me.

I always hated what happened next.

_I was walking down the steps, when, me being me, I tripped down the steps. Not that big a deal, if I hadn't ended up falling head-first down the stais, around the stair landing, and continue to the complete bottom where Bridget was standing with the camera._

"_Oh my god! Are you alright?"_

"_Totally, Bridget. I just fell down two flights of stairs, and fell over. No, Bridget. To answer your question, I am not flippin' fine._

"_Okay. Want help getting up?" she asked._

"_Sure." TV-me said._

_She set the camera on the tripod. _

_She reached out her hand, and I took it. I got halfway up before I slipped._

"_You know what? Just call our moms." I told her, and then the video camera clicked off.  
_

Everyone just sat silently. Until, ten seconds later, Emmett burst out laughing, followed by pretty much everyone else.

Once everyone had calmed down, Carlisle decided to go all medical doctor on me.

"Bella, what did you end up doing after you fell?" he asked me.

"Well, Bridget, that was the other girl by the way, called our moms and my Renee drove me to the hospital. I had a broken wrist and a sprained ankle."

"Wow, Bella." Emmett said, causing everyone to break out laughing. _Again._

* * *

**Good? Bad? Review and tell me!**

**Any ideas??????**

**Review and Tell me!!!**


	2. Don't Let Bella Play Sports!

**Yes! I have gotten another chapter out! **

**I just want to give a big THANK YOU to those of you who have faved and alerted. i got over 30 emails in the first half hour this was up!**

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. CRY. **

**Now that that's over with..... onto the chapter!**

* * *

Do the Cullens _enjoy_ my embarrassment? Sure seems like it some times.

They weren't satisfied with one tape though, no, they just had to continue.

"Emmett, you pick." Alice said, shoving the box at him from the floor. It didn't go that far so Emmett just went over to the box.

"Hmm. Oh! This one sounds good! It's called _The Reason Why You Shouldn't Let Bella Play Sports!" _Emmett exclaimed.

I had never heard of this one before.

Emmett put it in.

There were credits in it. The ones that stuck with me were the ones that said: _A montage video edited and produced by Bridget Swan._

She is dead the next time I see her. Or I'll just break her guitar. That will teach her.

_On the screen, it was showing video of me throwing the softball at wall in what I recognized as my middle school in Arizona's gym. I was throwing the softball underhand up the wall, and I was catching it when it bounced off the top. I actually looked pretty good. _

I would have been glad that the Cullens were watching this.

If I hadn't known what happens next.

_I threw the ball up the wall for about the twentieth time. _

"_Bella!" Bridget screamed. _

"_What?" I turned to look at her._

_Too bad I didn't remember the softball, which came down in time for me to look at it, and then for it to smash into my face and knock me out._

"_Christ!" Bridget shrieked._

To my surprise, they didn't laugh at first.

Until Emmett mocked Bridget shrieking "Christ!"

"Guys, it's not funny."

"Love, what did you end up doing to yourself that time?" Edward asked me.

"Oh. I broke my nose and had a black eye for a week." I told him.

"Guys, there's more!" Alice said, everyone turning their attention back to the screen.

This day was going downhill. FAST.

After watching me almost kill myself five more times, we were finally on the last one.

And, "The greatest!" according to Bridget's credits.

Have I mentioned that she's dead the next time I see her?

Oh god. This clip.

_It was one of those times where I was playing sports, when I so didn't want to. _

_Bridget, of course, was there. She's my best friend. _

_I was mountain biking. You would think that there wouldn't be much mountain biking in Arizona. You would be right. That place was around two hours away._

"_Bella, come on! Try some tricks!" Bridget told me._

_I was just riding around._

"_Do you want me to kill myself?" I asked her._

"_You won't so shut up and do it!" she told me._

"_Fine." I told her_

_I did a trick that actually looked pretty decent._

_The thing though was the landing._

"_Ow." I moaned._

"_I told you I was going to kill myself!" I told Bridget._

"_Ten dollars to me, Bridget!" I heard my then-boyfriend, Brad, say._

"_Brad!" I said._

_He just laughed._

Then, the Cullens laughter started.

"Wow, Bella. Not one of your better moments! Oh, and who's brad?" Emmett asked me.

"He's my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me, so I dumped him." I told him.

Rosalie had been looking through the tapes, because we were going in a line in the order we pick the videos.

"Oh my god! It's on tape!"

I just groaned.

* * *

**Way to make Bella like you more Rosalie.**

**Any ideas??? i want to hear them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	3. Bella's Boyfriend Breakup

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! But, I'll try to have another chapter out by tonight!**

**I'm starting to be hated for making people wait for updates. Oh well. **

**Yadah, yadah, yadah. i don't own twilight.  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Bella's Boyfriend Breakup**_

Wow, Rosalie. And I thought she was actually starting to like me.

"Actually, this one isn't that embarrassing." I told everyone. I could tell they didn't believe me.

Oh well. The can find out on their own.

Rosalie went up, took out the other tape, and popped the breakup one in.

"_I can't believe you would go behind my back like that!" I told him._

"_It's not my fault. Carla pressured me into making out with her in that closet."_

"_Okay. It's official Brad, we're through." I started to walk away. _

"_Bella, wait up!" Brad said._

"_No, you wait. Or just go make out with Carla behind my back again." I told him, my voice filled with disgust._

"_I broke up with Carla. I only want to be with you." _

_I rolled my eyes. "Okay, one, leave the dramatic soap-opera moments to me. You stink at them. And you shouldn't have broken up with Carla. She's Carla. She may have taken you back. I sure am not going to. "I turned to walk away._

"_Iz, come on!" he said, grabbing my arm. _

"_Don't you DARE call me Iz, you loser." _

"_Iz, Bella," he corrected when I glared at him, "please take me back." He nearly begged me. Nearly._

"_Let me think it through. Thought it through. No." I started to walk away._

"_So, you're not going to take me back, and nothing I have said will get you to take be back?" he called as I walked away._

"_Are you deaf?" I asked, turning around and walking back to face him. "Did you just miss me say no? Do yourself a favor and just leave now with your pride. Or, what's left of it," I said, as I turned and walked away. _

_The screen went black._

All the Cullens were cheering.

"Um, why are you guys cheering?" I asked them.

"Because of how you served that guy." Rosalie said, starting to laugh.

Would all these videos end in everyone laughing?

"Well, he deserved it." I told them.

"Wait, then why didn't you do that to me?" Edward asked me. He must have been relating to the time where he asked me if I wanted him to beg for forgiveness.

"Oh, I was going to break up with him anyway. Actually, I didn't know he was cheating on me. I just said 'I can't believe you'd go behind my back like that.' I didn't know that everything would come spilling out. Either way, before that day was done, I would have been single. And he would have moved on to someone else already. With him, it was you go out with him for two weeks, he gets bored of you, and he moves on. But I was the one who got bored of him, while it turns out he was making out with Carla Lopez behind my back. You were a decent guy. I didn't want to make you beg or see you beg. It would have been disturbing. Hilarious, maybe, but disturbing. In a hilarious way. "

"Okay. I get to pick after Esme!" Emmett called, because Esme had already called picking next.

Can this get any worse? Watching my embarassing home vidoes infront of Edward and his family?

Possibly.

* * *

**Review. Please. **

**Awesome reviewers: xx-BrittCullen-xx, pixiestixz, EBRAJERCECullen 130, IzzAy, bob, georgina cullen, snoopykid, redribbon627, and thearticmonkey**

**MORE REVIEWS, MORE CHAPTERS......FASTER!!!!!**


	4. Bella & Taryn

**Okay, so this one doesn't follow the direct words of twilight. In this one, Bella has a sister. And i know most people don't spell Taryn like that. But, i do.**

**don't own twilight here, people.**

* * *

"This one is labled _Bella & Taryn_" Esme said, holding up a tape.

"Please don't watch that one." I pleaded. I loved Taryn……but she was gone. She's been gone for years. That didn't stop me from missing her.

"Why not Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Because." I said.

"Guys, just put it in." Jasper said. How would watching memories of my dead sister help here?

Oh, right. They won't.

"Please?" I begged.

"Just tell us why you don't want us to watch it." Emmett said.

"Because of what my reaction will be to it." I told them.

"What's so bad about you and someone named Taryn?" He asked.

"See, if I told you, that would just ruin the purpose of me not wanting you guys to watch it in the first place." I told them.

"Bella, it won't be that bad." Jasper said. I just sighed in defeat, as Esme put in the video.

"_Haha, Renee, why are you recording me and Jelly Belly here?" asked Taryn, nudging me. I was in the middle of a huge giggle fit. Taryn was my foster sister. Jelly Belly was her nickname for me._

"_Stop calling me that!" three-year-old me exclaimed._

"_Nope. Jelly Belly." She said, smiling._

"_Not fair, Taryn!" I told her. _

"_Life ain't fair, Jelly Belly. We need to live with the cards we have. And someone always has worse cards than you. Remember go fish?" she asked me._

"_You cheated!" I exclaimed._

" _Oh! Pixie sticks!" I said, excited, running out of the camera's view. You could hear ripping in the background._

"_I'm afraid." Taryn said. _

"_Hehehe………. Taryn, I had sugar! YAY!!!!!!!!" I then started to spin around. Taryn and Renee were laughing._

"_There couldn't have been that many left…. How many did she eat?" Taryn asked._

_Renee must have checked or something. _

"_Ten." Renee replied._

"_Great. Now we're going to have a hyper Jelly Belly on our hands!" Taryn exclaimed with false enthusiasm._

_You could see me running around my room, falling several times, and getting back up while Taryn just sat on my bed. It was after a minute of this I crashed and fell asleep on the floor._

"_Renee, turn off the camera." Taryn said. That was where the video ended. _

I then noticed that a single tear had fallen from my eye.

Edward wiped it away. " I never knew you had a sister." He said.

"Yeah. Because you never met her and never will be able to." I told him.

All of the Cullens looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Okay. That video was taken when I was about three in '91. Taryn was thirteen. She was adopted. Ten years later, when she was 23 and I was 13, she was driving back to Phoenix from the airport. A drunk drive in one of those big rig things came speeding down the highway, and rammed her car straight into a tree. She died within seconds of being impacted by the big rig.

Esme got up and hugged me. "I'm sorry for making us watch the video." She whispered in my ear.

"It's okay. You didn't know." I whispered back.

"All right! Who wants to pick the next one? Carlisle?" Emmett asked, no doubt in an attempt to change the subject. He's such a fun-loving guy who doesn't really like sad moments. Who does, though, I don't know.

"Um, okay?" The way he said it made it sound like a question.

He started to look through the box.

"Found one!" He called.

Can this day be over soon?

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. Anyone have any ideas?**

**REview and Tell me!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and if you like this fic, then you'll probably like my other fics, _Maybe _and _Sing For the Moment._**

**So......yeah. That was my advertisement about how you should go read my other fanfics. I know you probably won't, but, it can't hurt.**

**PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Pickup and Rejection Lines

**Sorry it's been forever. But, i had school, and, i haven't had a lot of ideas latley. **

**I will try to update soon. THis is easily the easiest story for me to update. **

**I know the idea of this is stupid, but, i literlaly had no ideas. So, i was watching tv and i just decided to go w/ pickup and rejection lines.**

**I didn't come up with any of these jokes. **

**Oh, and i don't own twilight. **

* * *

"Okay, this one is called pickup and rejection lines." Carlisle said.

This one is kind of funny, in my opinion.

"Do I want to know what happens in this one?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. I offend some people. Put it in, Carlisle." I told them.

_I was about thirteen during this, and was doing this for part of an add for the school paper._

_Guy #1_

"_What's your number?" Some guy asked me. _

"_It's in the school phonebook." I told him._

"_Your cell isn't." He said._

"_I know." I told him. He walked away. _

_Guy #2_

"_Hey, I saw you looking at me." The guy told me._

"_Yeah. I thought you were kind of cute. I clearly was mistaken." I retorted back._

_Guy #3_

"_Where have you been all my life?" Random guy number three asked me._

"_Hiding from you." I replied._

I always thought that one was the weirdest. I was like twelve at the time.

_Guy #4_

"_Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before?" Guy 4 asked me._

"_Yes. That's why I don't go there anymore._

Ahh… good old video production class. This was my favorite time of seventh grade, making this video. I think there were only like seven guys, though. No one wanted to do them because they sounded stupid.

_Guy #5_

_Now I was sitting at a table at lunch._

"_Hey, is this seat open?" _

"_Yes. And this one will be if you sit down._

I looked at Edward. He was chuckling.

Good sign.

_Guy #6_

"_So, what's your sign?" I was asked. _

I think this one took the longest to film.

"_Go away."_

I, personally find these funny. And, it got everyone to read the school paper. We just played it in homeroom, and then everyone wanted to read the humor section of the school newspaper.

_Guy #7_

"_I would go to the end of the world for you, girl." I was told. _

"_Now, would you stay there?" _

_I then turned to the camera. "Read the paper. Trust me, you'll need lines like these some day." I said into the camera. Then, the name of my middle school's newspaper flashed on screen._

That was where the video ended.

Everyone was laughing. And I mean, like, everyone. I know. Shocker, right? Not.

"You know what, after today, I doubt anything you do will ever surprise me again, Bella." Jasper said. Ouch, Jasper. I could understand Emmett saying that, but usually Jasper just stands in the corner trying not to kill me.

"Oh, shut up Jasper." I told him.

Emmett was laughing unbelievably loud now.

Do you want to know what it sounds like when Emmett laughs? Like, the really loud type of thunder that always scares everyone because no one ever expects it to come.

"But he doesn't want to, lil' sis." Emmett said to me.

"Emmett, you shut up, too." I told him.

He started laughing. Again. This was getting irritating.

Apparently, it was showing on my face.

Plus, I was getting tired. I checked my watch. 10:42. Dang, time sure flies when you're being embarrassed.

Edward saw this.

"Guys, I'm going to get Bella to sleep. We can pick this up in the morning." He said, and then lifted me up. A second later, we were in his room.

He started to hum my lullaby.

Not a minute later, I was asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Not my best ever, though.**

**WHat's that? You have an idea? Well, review and tell me it!**

**Hmm.... though i think Emmett and Jasper might be in some upcoming videos...... and bella might get in a fight..........**

**Who knows?**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Thriller!

**long time, no update!**

**I'm finished school for the summer on wednesday. **

**But then I'm going away (where i won't be able to write) on June 26. I come back August 14.**

**There should be an update soon after that. **

* * *

EDPOV

Bella's so adorable when she's asleep. I wonder what Emmett and Jasper were blocking from me?

Speak of the devil, in walked Jasper and Emmett.

"Can we go get something from Bella's house?" Jasper asked.

"What do you want to get?" I asked warily.

"Doesn't involve you. SO can we?" Emmett asked.

"Fine. Just don't wake Charlie." I told them. An instant later, they were gone.

Why am I afraid of what they're going to go do?

BPOV

When I woke up, Edward made me pancakes.

I will never understand how someone who can't even eat can somehow make better food than me. Not that I would ever admit it to his face.

I walked into the living room after finishing breakfast, and everyone was seated there.

"Bella, we got more videos last night!" Emmett told me.

Then he must mean those ones…..

"The ones we made that weekend that you guys were babysitting me?" I asked. They nodded.

"Okay, so we're gonna watch Thriller first." Jasper said.

_I was in a room that was covered in mirrors. Jasper and Emmett were with me._

_I was being sat by Emmett and Jasper. I was currently attempting to teach them thriller.._

_Emmett started complaining. "Come on, Bellie, teach us Crank that Soulja Boy already!" he said, exasperated._

"_Emmett, look, if you can't learn Thriller than I'm not going to teach you Crank that Soulja Boy. So shut up and pay attention. And why did you turn on the camera?" I asked._

"_Becaues I thought this would be funny!" he said._

"_Yes, because you can't learn thriller and I'm getting more annoyed by the second."_

"_Do you have it, Emmett?" I asked him, five minutes later. He nodded_

"_Okay. Now we're going to do this with music." I told them. I turned my iPod on._

"_Five, six, seven, eight!"_

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_  
_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_  
_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_  
_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_  
_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_  
_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_  
_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_  
_(They're open wide)_  
_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_  
_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_  
_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_  
_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_  
_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_  
_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a_  
_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_  
_Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_  
_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_  
_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air_  
_The funk of forty thousand years_  
_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_  
_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_  
_Your body starts to shiver_  
_For no mere mortal can resist_  
_The evil of the thriller_

"Bella, where were you guys anyway?" Edward asked me.

"Oh, we were in my basement." I replied.

"When did you turn your basement into a ballet studio?" he asked. Man, he was asking a lot of questions today.

"When I was seven and wanted to practice in Forks. One side was already covered in mirrors, so I just had Charlie put in the rest."

"Wait, can you guys still do it?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Would you like a demonstration?" I replied.

She nodded.

I went over to a CD stack that they had and popped in MJ's CD,

We got up and did it flawlessly.

Everyone was applauding at the end.

"Okay, my turn to pick." Rosalie said.

So many things can go wrong when the person who despises you can control any aspect of your life.

* * *

**To answer any questions, yes, i was listening to thriller when i wrote this.**

**Song was Thriller by Michael Jackson**

**I actually wrote this a while ago. I just forgot to post it. **

**Review!**


	7. Fighting

**Gooooooo Fast updating!**

* * *

Woot. Wasn't this fun. Getting up at seven thirty in the morning to watch your embarrassing videos.

Epidome of fun. (High point of fun.)

"This one's called 'Never Cross Bella if you're a backstabber'. Wow. Really specific there." Said Rosalie.

Wait, didn't she already pick? Oh whatever.

"Just put in the stupid tape." I told her.

"_Where is she? I'm going to kill her." I Said_

"_Bella, she just-"_

"_No, Jackie, she just went behind my back and dissed me. Really pathetic. Why diss someone to their back when you could get into a fight with them. The camera's on, right? Good."_

_Bella and Jackie went over to the girl._

"_Oh look, here comes the girl who's father doesn't love her, and probably took a job far away so he wouldn't have to see her, the ultimate poor girl who has no friends."_

Oh. My. God.

We filmed this?

"Whoa, wait, WHAT?" Edward asked, mad.

"Edward, calm down. Karma catches up with her." I told him.

"So, she thinks she can just go around insulting people-"Jasper started

"Wait, she may have a point. That outfit you're wearing isn't the best, Bella." Alice pointed out.

"Well, Alice, because I knew that today was the day that I was going to fight her. Therefore, I wore an ugly outfit that I wouldn't mind getting blood on.

"_So, Luna, you're insulting me just because I stole your boyfriend after you took everything out of my locker and threw it in the swimming pool? Oh, and I dumped Carlos, Danny offered to help me fish my stuff out of the pool, which ended with both of us making out." _

"_Why would you leave Carlos? He's the best man you could have ever-"_

"_Oh, and then you say that my father doesn't love me? I don't know where you were last week, but I was at the AI season finale. And what do you call my posse? And so my mom's not the richest person around, but it's not like anyone wants to live your life. I mean, your parents don't even look at each other. Plus, they're only still together because-"_

_Luna had had enough._

"_AGH, god, you call that fighting?" Bella said. Luna had tackled Bella. They then proceeded to punch each other, until Luna got off of her, exclaiming, "Ah! My Prada bag is now bloodstained! You'll pay for that!" Then the fighting continued. _

"_Excuse me, what is going on here?" Ms. Carter, the principal, asked._

"_Well," started Jackie, "Me and Bella were just hanging here, talking about weekend plans, when Luna comes over here, insulting her to her face, which she's been doing behind Bella's back for the entire school year. Then, she tackles Bella. Bella, therefore, has blood all over her face as a result of this attack. Bella, acting in an act of self defense, therefore applied slight pressure to Luna's nose, which is kind of why it's bleeding right now." Jackie said, matter-of-factly._

"_Very well. Luna, come with me. Bella, go to the nurse and get cleaned up." Ms. Carter said._

_I looked into the camera before Jackie turned it off. "I totally won that fight." I said as I walked away._

I remember this day. It was pretty fun to be in my shoes.

"YEAH BELLA!" Emmett shrieked.

"How much trouble did she end up getting in?" Esme asked me.

"Oh, she got suspended for two months." I told them.

"How old were you?" Asked Carlisle.

"Sixteen, I think. Actually, this may have been the month before I went to Forks." I said, trying to remember when this was.

"That Luna chick deserved what she got." Rosalie muttered.

Rosalie agreeing with something that I didn't find insulting? Weird.

"Bella, you pick one." Alice said to me.

It's. About. Time.

* * *

**Okay, so did anyone else read the short second life of bree tanner? So good! Review and tell me what you liked about it!**

**Any ideas?**

**Today i bought this eclipse poster w/ all the cullens (minus bella) on it. I personally consider Bella a Cullen.**

**And the movie looks like it ruined Jasper & Emmett's hair! (cry)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Amazing Race

I looked through the box.

_The Amazing Race_

I remember this!

It hurt.

I put it in.

"Hey, you're not going to give us any background info?" Emmett complained.

He was shushed.

This was a mix. Part of it was a TV Recording and part of it was just filmed while we were there.

"_And here we have the first person to finish the race, Isabella Swan, followed by her cousin, Missy Swan!" The announcer guy said. _

"_Um, so me and my cousin, Missy," Bella signaled over towards where a girl looking like her was looking at results. "We've been doing this competition for years about 5k races since I was 10 and she was 12, so for about five years now. WE decided that this was going to be the final race to decide who the champion would be." I said._

_Then the camera went over to Missy. "Missy, how does it feel knowing that you lost to your cousin?"_

_This drover her over the edge. She went over to me and punched me in the face. In reply, I tackled her to the ground. We were rolling around, hitting each other for about three minutes before someone came over and broke it up._

_Then it went back to the reporter. "That's the scoop on Chief Swan's niece and daughter's brawl that occurred this afternoon, July 21, 2003."_

Then it went on to play the version that someone else recorded.

"_Okay. Here comes our first person." Someone said as I ran across the finish line, Missy seconds behind me._

"_I can't believe you!" Missy yelled at me._

"_What? It's just a race, Missy." I pointed out to her._

_She punched me in the face._

_I tackled her to the ground._

_We rolled around, punching and kicking each other._

_Then, someone (five people, to be exact,) had to ruin the fun and break us up._

The tape ended there.

"What happened next?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, so I had a bloody face, black eye, and a broken arm. In turn, Missy had two black eyes, a broken leg, and she had blood all over her face , too." I told him. Everyone just stared at me.

"Payback's fun." I told them.

I got stared at again. "What? She had been making fun of me constantly for the past five years. So, when she becomes a sore loser and tries to fight me, I fight back. Self defense." I told them.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure I was the doctor on duty that had to tend to Missy." Carlisle said.

"She kept complaining about her psycho cousin." He continued.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"She still emails me race info, demanding a rematch." I told them.

They kept on laughing.

"You're pretty cute when you act BA, bella." Edward said to me.

I kissed him quickly. "You know you love it." I told him.

WE started kissing again, until Emmett hit us with a pillow, demanding us to focus.

Because we're totally the ones that need to focus, Emmett. Seriously, he could stop being a hypocrite.

"He's right. Back to the movies!" Alice said.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. The Itsy Bitsy Spider

**SOrry it took so long to update!**

* * *

"Ok. This one's called _The itsy bitsy Spider." _Said Edward

"Oh god no." I said, probably looking horrified.

"DON't PUT IT IN!" I shouted.

***Thirty seconds later***

_Emmett was on screen. "Okay, so, as learned by me and Jasper earlier, Bella is afraid of spiders, learned when we heard a shriek from the bathroom, which Bella had gone into. We went in to see Bella standing on the toilet, to see a tiny spider on the floor. So, to mess with Bella, we purchased this. "Emmett said holding up a mechanical spider that was the size of his head. "WE plan to make her see it….near her, maybe on her. " This was said with a grin._

_I was sleeping on the couch, with a notebook opened near me._

"_Aw look. She was doing homework. Eddie boy would be so proud." Emmett said._

_HE placed it on top of my stomach._

"_Okay. We are now watching, but hidden from Bella's view. Time to turn this bad boy on. Okay. It's not turning it on." He said, flipping some switch._

"_Did you turn it on on the spider? And whisper or you'll wake her up." Jasper whispered._

_After he went and turned the on switch on, the big hairy thing started to move, waking me up._

_I looked at it and screamed, knocking it farther down the couch I had been on. It started crawling towards me, and I went off the couch and was running away from it when I tripped, falling down. The spider crawled on top of me. I shook it off and then got into a little ball in the corner._

_And that was when you could see that I was crying._

"_Emmett, this is why people don't listen to you. Do you realize what Edward would do to us if he found out? OR ESME?" Jasper looked scared._

_They went over towards me._

"_Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked me._

"_I don't like spiders!" She chocked out from between sobs._

That was where the video ended.

Edward glared at Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward don't, it's over and past." I told him, kissing him.

Then Esme started in on them.

"You know not to make your sister cry boys, and if you knew she was terrified of spiders, why did you go out and buy one, let alone put it on her! Guys, not cool. Emmett, no xbox, Jasper, no war books, two months." Esme said firmly.

After a silence, Emmett spoke.

"Well. We should get back to the videos."

* * *

**Yeah. It was really short. **

**If anyone has any ideas, review or pm me them.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Klutzy PickUp

**Another chapter!**

**i wrote another one, and it should be up tomorrow. I'm telling myself i can post it after i update the project.**

**BTW- does anyone have a good name for this story besides bella's home videos?**

* * *

Emmett started jumping up and down after looking through the box for a few minutes.  
"OMG, put in this one!" He said. He was turning into a mini Alice.

"What's it called?" Esme asked, semi-afraid.

"Klutzy pick up!" he said, then shoved it in.

_It was me and Bridget walking down the street. We were about fifteen or sixteen._

"_Okay. This is Bridget, waiting for Bella to do something Klutzy so I can catch it on film and this is day eight of waiting for that to happen. This might be a record for her."_

"_Bridget, shut up." I said turning around to face the camera. I was wearing sunglasses, and the sun was shining into my hair (cheesy, I know), . _

"_No, Bella, just fall into a cactus or something." Bridget said, exasperated. _

"_I'm not going to!" I said, and then I walked into a pole. _

"_Christ!" I said, holding my head. Then I fell down. When I looked up, I saw a guy offering his hand. _

"_You okay? I'm Nick, by the way". he said, helping me up._

"_Hey, yeah I'm Bella." I said, smiling, lifting up my shades._

"_Do we go to school together? Paradise High?" he asked._

"_Yeah." I said, still smiling._

"_You wanna go out sometime?" He asked me._

"_Sure. See you later!" I said and then walked back to bridget._

"_Who said nothing good ever came out of being klutzy?" Bridget said, and then the camera cut off._

"I loved how you looked in that." Alice said. Of course she would mention how I looked.

"Wow, Bella." Emmett said, through his laughter, of course.

"How long did that guy last?" Rose asked me.

"Two months before he cheated on me." I said.

"Then I destroyed his car." I continued, smiling at the memory.

Alice and Emmett started frantically searching through the box.

Alice was searching through the box not long before she called out, "Found it!"

* * *

**So... yeah.**

**I'll probably update tomorrow.**

**REVIEW!**

**-A**


	11. Before He Cheats

_**As of when i'm writing this, i have... 89 REVIEWS!**_

**OME.. I love you all so much!**

**SO... this chapter is dedicated to the 25th, 50th, and 75th people to review, which would be...:  
25:MySoulPleasure****  
50:trails of red tears I cry 4 u  
75:MaisyCullen13**

**Also, there are a few people who have reviewd a lot of the chapters, and this chapter is dedicated to them 2!**

**(the 100th reviewer will also get the next chapter dedicated to them)**

**btw- i don't own twilight. im not gonna post that on every chapter anymore, and i forget it most of the time anyways.**

* * *

_"Don't worry, Nick will learn an important lesson." I said, grinning as I kept driving._

_"What?" Bridget asked._

_"You don't cheat on Bella Swan. Ever." I said._

_Bridget turned the camera to face her. "Due to the fact that Nick is a horrible person, we got his sister, who agreed with what we were doing, to make sure he was out of his house while we go in their drive way and destroy his car. "_

_"We're here." I said, both of us getting out of the car._

_"Behold." I said, and then the camera went to his silver Volvo, which was almost exact to edward's._

_"So, as bridget said, we will be pulling a Carrie Underwood, but, unlike her, we are not using baseball bats, we are using sledge hammers, which I borrowed from Bridget's older brother, who works in construction." I said._

_Bridget put the camera on the tripod we had brought as I took the hammers out of the trunk of my car._

_Then I moved towards Nick's car, when I remember we needed music. I went to my car, and turned on the radio to Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood._

_"Ready?" We asked each other._

_"On three. One, two three." On three, we both smashed the hammers into the windshield._

_We continued smashing his car on all sides, of course._

_If you're destroying someone's car, you have to destroy it thoroughly._

_WE also bashed the headlights and side mirrors._

_Then I grabbed the knife and slashed his tires._

_Continuing in the Carrie Underwood fashion, I opened one of his doors and carved my name into his seat._

_"Keys." I said to Bridget, and she threw me my car keys._

_Oh, the satisfying sound of key and side of car._

_Well, it's satisfying if you're trying to destroy the person's car._

_"That is why you don't cheat on Bella Swan." I said and then my cellphone rang._

_It was his sister. Nick was coming home. Our plan was, since we had his car keys, to drive down his street and throw him the keys._

_WE drove down. Once we saw his sister's car pull in, there was Nick, looking shocked at his car._

_We were still blasting Before he Cheats. As we drove by, my head out the sun roof, I shouted, "Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat, Nick!" I threw him the keys and then got down and back into the car._

_"Bella, put the camera on me." Bridget said. I did so. "To any future boyfriend, husband, family of future boyfriend/husband, a piece of advice is to not cheat on Bella. Or you'll end up with a car like Nick's." she said._

All the Cullens were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

That started Emmett laughing. "Bella, that rocked." He said.

"I had anger issues a few years ago." I said, in my defense.

"See, Edward, more of a reason to not cheat on me. Note how you had the same car as him. That could easily be your car." I said to him. Causing laughter.

"OMG if that happens can I help?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Anyone who wants could help me in the destroying of Edward's car." I said.

"Oh yes. Let's all band together to destroy his car when he cheats on Bella, which he won't." Edward said.

"Aw Edward you know I love you." I said, and then kissed him.

Well, that is, until Emmett threw a pillow at me.

"No PDA! SOMEONE HELP MY EYES!" He screamed.

Then it was my turn to laugh.

* * *

**I didn't actually use the song, but Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood was mentioned.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Merry Christmas!

**No rant this time; just this: i dont own twilight**

**BELLA'S LIKE 2 OR 3 IN THIS, BTW**

* * *

Alice popped in another video.

I think that pixie was getting some sick humor out of this.

" _I don't wanna see santa clause!" a three-year old me said to the camera._

"_Bella, come on." Renee said, picking me up._

_In the place was Waylon._

_I looked at him, promptly screamed, and tried to run away, until renee grabbed me and put me on his lap, where I promptly tried to get away._

_Because, even as a three year old, I must have known that you don't sit on strange guys laps. They took a picture. HE started to talk to me, but you couldn't hear it over my crying and screaming._

It then cut to Christmas day.

"_Say Merry Christmas, Bella!" Charlie told me._

"_Mwerry Cwistmas Bwella!" I said to the camera._

_We were going to go see santa clause. I took one look and then ran away screaming._

_Then, it cut to the actual Christmas._

"_Cat!"I screamed, and threw a present at the bright orange cat._

"_Bella, don't throw stuff at stefon." Charlie said sternly._

"_Fine dwady." I replied to him._

"_Fwire!" I said, and then pointed towards the stove, which, was indeed on fire._

_Soon, the stove was covered with the foam that comes out of fire extinguishers._

"_Stefon! Help me!" I cried, and clung to Stefon, who then scratched me. "Damn cat." I muttered._

"That was an evil cat." I said, which made every one crack up.

"Wow Bella." Emmett said.

"Don't worry, Bella, that was really cute." Edward whispered in my ear, and I kissed him.

"Did you not hear me earlier? NO PDA!" Emmett said.


	13. Fall Away Creek Outdoor School

**Sorry' it's been so long. I've had zero ideas. But i already have the next ch. written out and all i have to do is type it and change some of the names.**

**This is the longest BHV chapter ive ever written...**

**I don't own twilight.**

**oh, and discard the origional chapter 10 (that i deleted 2 days after i added it)**

* * *

"Emmett, what?" he had been calling my name for a while now.

"what does SS stand for?" he asked me.

"well, me and Bridget decided we wanted to forum a group, and we became the secret six, more commonly known as the SS. The SS consisted of me, Bridget, Katy, Alexandria, and Lucy. Everything started out as a sixth grade science project, that later evolved into a friendship. We were all assigned partners. Bridget was new to going to school with me, and obsessed with telling dumb blond jokes. I had been attending dance school and regular school with Katy since we were 3, Alexandria, also known as Dreya (DRAY-A) had just moved to America from Greece, and Lucy was the ultimate dumb blond. Anyway, we spent two hours a day six days a week for two months with each other. Eventually you stop talking about solar panels, start talking about your life issues. We started sitting with each other at lunch, and hanging with each other on the weekends. Overtime, we all became friends."

"How many of these videos do you have of these videos did you guys make? Alice asked me, motioning towards the Box.

"I don't know, we made hundreds but I'm pretty sure Katy has them. We would always hang out at her house." Considering it was only her and her sister that lived there, we didn't have to deal with parents.

"Wait, do you know which ones are the videos you guys made?" Emmett asked me with a glint in his eye that frightened me.

"yeah... They're the ones that begin with SS." I told him, warily.

"I KNIW WHICH VIDEOS WE'RE WATCHING NEXT!" he shouted.

I really don't think this is a good idea...

Emmett Put in one titled "SS: Fall Away Creek Outdoor School. What's that?" he asked me, with a curious look on his face.

"oh my god. That was the horrible camping trip my grade was forced to go on in seventh grade. It was horrible." I said, shuddering at the memories.

Emmett, seeing my discomfort put in the tape.

_We were on one of those coach busses Vanessa holding the camera._

_"I still don't get what it is." Lucy said, looking curiously at the camera._

_"ah, Luce, you're my favorite dumb blond." I told her, smiling._

"_When you give a blond a penny for her thoughts, you get change back!" Bridget shouted out._

_Lucy looked at he. "Are you insulting me?" she asked her._

"_I've never heard you say such big words, Luce, are you okay?" Katy asked her. _

_We burst out laughing. _

_Lucy tried to hit Katy._

"_Luce, I thought you loved me! We're like, BFFS!" Katy said, talking in a Valley Girl accent. _

_It then cut to us in the dorm rooms. _

"_Oh my god!" I screamed, and then jumped into Katy's arms, making her fall over. _

_We were in a room with the rest of the six , we had the least amount of people in our room, since one girl couldn't come on the trip. The boys were in tents. Outside. With all the bugs. Or so we thought._

"_What?" Katy asked, me now moving off of my dear friend that had fallen._

"_THERE'S A STINKBUG!" I shouted, pointing at its moving shape._

_Katy then screamed, and climbed on top of one of the three bunk beds that were on there. Of course, though, it wasn't hers, it was Dreya's. _

_Dreya walked in, confused at seeing me and Katy on her bed. I looked at Katy to see her staring in horror at the stinkbug that was now climbing up Dreya's leg._

"_Dreya…." She whispered. Dreya promptly looked, down, screamed, and then joined us sitting on her bed._

_Next in, walked Lucy. She saw the bug and picked it up. "It feels tingly." She said, talking about the bug that was moving in her hand. _

"_That's fabulous, Lucy, just go kill it." Lucy walked out with the bug, and probably killed it._

_The video then cut to us hiking in a swamp at night._

"_I hate this." Vanessa said, shivering, due to the fact that we were in a 30 degree swamp at night._

_This time, Bridget was holding the camera, and following behind me and Katy, who were in front of her. Katy was in front of me, and I was holding her shoulder so I was less likely to fall in. We were currently walking on two not-so-wide planks of wood, that had a railing on one side. _

_Until, multiple things started to happen._

_I fell in. And due to the fact that I was holding onto Katy, she fell in also._

_Of course, we were in a particularly deep part of the swamp walk. And we had gone all the way under._

"_BELLA!" Katy screamed once she came up._

"_Are you okay?" Lucy asked._

_We grabbed the railing and pulled ourselves up._

"_Bella, I hate you." Katy told me._

"_No you don't, you love me." I told her._

"_Guys, I'm turning off the camera." Bridget said, and then the video cut off._

Emmett was laughing. I managed to make out "Stink bug… swamp….fell in….. HAHA!" before he was totally incoherent.

"That was the worst week of my life." I said.

"Those seem like quite the friends." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I know, right? We were all so crazy that we all worked as friends." I told him.

Alice started looking through the box for more of the crazy adventures of the SS.

Today was starting to look up.

* * *

**So, that was (slightly) based off of a true story of my own experience at a school camping trip. I did fall into a swamp, and i do have bug problems. I changed the name of the place, though.**

**Anyway, picutres of Dreya, Bridget, Vanessa, Katy, and Lucy are on my profile.**

**Until next time...**

**Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN**

**i forget from what story, but they asked questions at the end. THe question I'm asking is:**

**What is your favorite thing that you've ever dressed up as for halloween?**


	14. The Grocery Store

**Sorry it sbeen so long...**

**I wrote this awhile ago, i just didnt type it.**

**I now have a blog!**

******http:/ twihardfanpire24 (dot) blogspot (dot) com/ **

******i dont own twilight**

* * *

"This one's called _SS: The Grocery Store_" said Edward, finally deciding on a disc.

I was confused. When did we ever all go to a grocery store? Oh wait… I hope this isn't _that _video….

_WE looked to be about 14 or 15. All of the SS, me, Bridget, Lucy, Vanessa, and Katy were in the Forks grocery store. Working._

"Bella, you WORKED there?" Alice asked, looking shocked.

"I think this was the summer that all of us went to Forks to see my dad. Charlie couldn't get away from work to go to California, so…. We went to forks." I said.

_We were bored, and it was pretty obvious. Then, in walked Esme, Alice, Edward, and Emmett._

"Holy cheese that was YOU GUYS?" Emmett asked, looking like a mix between surprise and horror.

"Yeah…." I said. "The first time I saw you I thought you were on steroids." I admitted.

"Wait, what?" Rosalie asked. Everyone else looked just as confused. I pointed to the video.

"_Dang it. Customers. Now I have to do my job." Bridget said._

"_Hey Bella." Vanessa said. I turned and looked at her. "I dare you to go up to that guy," she pointed at Emmett, "and lecture him about steroid use. He looks like he's on them." Vanessa muttered the last part, but there was no doubt that the vampires in the room herd her. _

_Dreya took the camera from Lucy, and followed me over towards Emmett._

"_Person! Stop the drugs!" I told him._

"_Wait, what?" Emmett replied, looking confused._

"_Steroids are _wrong._ The will destroy you." I told him._

"_Umm…." He started, but I cut him off._

"_Hugs not drugs! Hugs not drugs!" Bekah soon joined me in the chanting. He just looked lost. After a minute or two, we walked away._

_Meanwhile, Katy was guy spotting._

"_Hot guy. Isle 7." She said, and pointed at where Edward was. "You should go out with him." She said to me._

"_Holy Christ. He's hot." I said. _

"_Okay. There must be a reasonable answer." Dreya said. _

"_What?" Vanessa asked._

"_Okay, remember yesterday when we went to the hospital, and there was that really hot doctor there?" Katy picked up._

"_Kate, that's gross. He's probably, like, 30 or something." Dreya said._

"_So? He's still hot." Katy replied. "And don't call me kate. Anyway, look at them. There's no way they're not related." _

"_But their parents, are, like, 30." Bridget said._

"_Maybe they were adopted." Dreya chipped in._

"_Maybe they're vampires." Lucy said. We all looked at her, and then burst out laughing. _

_We had to stop laughing when Esme went to one of the checkout counters. _

"_Bells, your turn to this one." Bridget said._

"_But I don't know how to work a cash register." I protested._

"_Figure it out." She told me._

_I went over to the checkout counter. "Dreya, you're bagging." I called behind me. She grumbled and then came over._

"_Find everything you needed alright?" I asked Esme._

"_Yes." She replied. _

_That went, with me and Dreya occasionally talking, until I had checked all the items, and the cash register was jammed. _

_I kept trying to get it open, since Esme had paid with (USD) a $100 and it had cost (USD) $78.13. _

_I was banging on it when I gave up._

"_Dreya, try to get it open." I said. _

"_It's fine. You can just keep the change." Esme said, clearly trying to get away from us._

"_Fine. Have a nice day!" I called as she left, calling towards the rest of the cullens that were there._

"_Was it me, or did she not like us?" I asked Dreya._

Then the video cut off.

"It wasn't that I didn't like you guys, it was that after Lucy guessed that we were vampires I thought we should get out of there." Esme said.

"Yeah. And how did she guess?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't know. Its not like any of us took her seriously. She was known for being a dumb blond. Don't get me wrong, shes a great person, she's just not the smartest out there.

Emmett hadn't moved.

"Emmett?" I asked him.

"Bella, I hope you realize you freaked me out that day." Emmett told me.

"Sorry. It was a dare! I had to go through it!" I pointed out.

"It's okay. I loved the chanting." He said, grinning.

"Next one!" Alice called.

* * *

**So... yeah.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Truth or Dare

DEDICATED TO: 

(with their correct guess of STAR WARS.)

But now im caught in between obsessions again…. Gah….

full rant at end, with an explenation

* * *

BPV

Yay… still watching videos. This is exactly how I want to spend my time. Not.

Edward got the joy of picking next.

"Okay, so this one's called _Truth or Dare: Part One._

_We were all hanging out at Charlie's, bored._

"_let's play truth or dare!" said Bridget. A murmur of agreement went around the group._

"_I call dibbs on starting! Okay, so, Vanessa, truth or dare?"_

"_dare." Vanessa said confidently. _

"_Okay, I dare you to sing a song." She said, smirking._

"_I hate you." Replied Vanessa. She went and grabbed her laptop, pulling up YouTube._

"_This song is called Friday. Performed for your enjoyment by Vanessa Stevens._

_Seven a.m., waking up in the morning _

_Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs _

_Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal _

_Seein' everything, the time is goin' _

_Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' _

_Gotta get down to the bus stop _

_Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends) _

_Kickin' in the front seat _

_Sittin' in the back seat _

_Gotta make my mind up _

_Which seat can I take? _

_It's Friday, Friday _

_Gotta get down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend _

_Friday, Friday _

_Gettin' down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend _

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) _

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) _

_Fun, fun, fun, fun _

_Lookin' forward to the weekend _

_7:45, we're drivin' on the highway _

_Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly _

_Fun, fun, think about fun _

_You know what it is _

_I got this, you got this _

_My friend is by my right, ay _

_I got this, you got this _

_Now you know it _

_Kickin' in the front seat _

_Sittin' in the back seat _

_Gotta make my mind up _

_Which seat can I take? _

_It's Friday, Friday _

_Gotta get down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend _

_Friday, Friday _

_Gettin' down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend _

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) _

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) _

_Fun, fun, fun, fun _

_Lookin' forward to the weekend _

_Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday _

_Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin') _

_We-we-we so excited _

_We so excited _

_We gonna have a ball today _

_Tomorrow is Saturday _

_And Sunday comes after ... wards _

_I don't want this weekend to end _

_V-S, Vanessa Stevens _

_So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat) _

_In the back seat (In the back seat) _

_I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah) _

_Fast lanes, switchin' lanes _

_Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!) _

_(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me _

_Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream _

_Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend _

_We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all _

_It's Friday, Friday _

_Gotta get down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend _

_Friday, Friday _

_Gettin' down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend _

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) _

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) _

_Fun, fun, fun, fun _

_Lookin' forward to the weekend _

_It's Friday, Friday _

_Gotta get down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend _

_Friday, Friday _

_Gettin' down on Friday _

_Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend _

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) _

_Partyin', partyin' (Yeah) _

_Fun, fun, fun, fun _

_Lookin' forward to the weekend__"_

_As V finished, everyone started clapping and laughing, whlist Vanessa was mock-bowing. _

"_My turn." Vanessa said as we were all calming down._

"_Bella. Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare". I replied, my voice wavering. _

"_I dare you to…. Prank call 911." She said, smiling._

"_I would, but since that's illegal and me showing up at the police station because I was arrested would not be good for my fathers health. So I therefore ask you for another. Preferably one that isn't illegal."_

"_Too many big words in so little sentences…" lucy said._

"_Fine. I dare you to… slow dance with someone in the room." She said, having had to refer to her phone for a dare. "Yeah. Just go with that." _

_I went over to Vanessa and pulled up a random song off of YouTube._

"_Dreya….may I have this dance?" I asked, trying not to burst out laughing. _

"_Of COURSE!" She said, going along with my humor act. _

"_Let me be your hero!" I shouted._

_We started to dance to Enrique Iglesis' 'Hero'. Halfway through, we gave up because we didn't want to start laughing, and put our arms around each others' shoulders and we started to sway and sing along._

"_I will stand by you FOREVER!" We sang along._

"_You can't take my breath away!" _

_We didn't last the entire song without cracking up. Would you have? I think not. _

"_Haha omg time of my life Dreya!" I told her, laughing._

"_You know it, Bella!" she replied._

"_Okay, so, yeah, Lucy, truth or dare.?" I asked her, finally calmed down._

"_Truth." She said. _

"_Okay. What was the last dream you had about?" _

"_Easy. Last night, I dreamed that I at Hogwarts. Like, Harry Potter style. It was pretty sick."_

"_Why am I not surprised?" I asked._

"_Ok. Bridget, truth or dare?"Asked Lucy._

"_Um… Dare, I guess." Lucy said._

"_Okay. I dare you to….lick the floor._

"_That's gross!" she said, but she did it anyway. _

"_Ok. Dreya, truth or dare?" Bridget asked. This would not end well. Dreya and Bridget did not get along. At all._

"_Because you and me have never been on good terms, and if I said dare, you would make me do something ridiculous. So, truth." She said, looking wary._

"_Ok. Who were you on the phone with for three hours yesterday?" She asked._

_Dreya went rigid. "That's none of your concern." She said, trying to keep her voice straight. Or keep the anger out of it. Could be either, at this point._

"_Too bad. You have to tell us." Bridget said, shrugging nonchalantly. Bridget wasn't a cruel person, but even I could tell that she was about to shove Dreya over the edge._

"_Bridget, stop. If she wanted to flippin' tell anyone, she would have. So just drop it." Said Vanessa._

"_What are you hiding?" She asked. I could tell that this was about to go into a full blown fist fight._

"_Okay. Bridget, just drop it. Dreya, you don't have to answer it, you can just go ask someone else." Katy said, trying to keep the peace._

"_Fine. Katy, truth or dare?" Dreya asked, trying to calm down._

"_Dare." She replied._

"_Okay. Your dare? Make out with a stuffed animal for a full minute." She said. Katy had no problem with this. _

_She grabbed the closest stuffed animal, and started to passionately make out with it._

_After a minute, Katy said "Done."_

The video ended.

"Wow. That was an exciting night!" I said.

"So… next video anyone?" I asked.

* * *

yeah... I'm not proud of that chapter. At all. I wrote a version of chapter 16, that im not going to talk about because it might be done in a later chapter, but, i've been really busy. and i had my laptop gone for a while, and just go it back on thrusday. I've been writing this chapter for the past two days, since this is my most popular story. Next one being updated is Maybe. Anyway, for a while (jan/feb/ beginning of march), i was totally star wars obsessed. Like, no joke. And then, i lost the ESB dvd, and that kinda killed it for me. Anyway, like, yesterday or so, i started to watch deathly hallows pt , since it recently came out on DVD. And, now I'm caught between obsessions. A year ago (when i first started fanfiction), i never imagined my life without twilight. Now, i have more ties to twilight than ive ever had to any other obsession, ties that i don't regret making. I was reading maybe yesterday, and there was a vast difference between my writing now and how my writing was back last april. So, now I'm done my little rant.

TRIVIA: (worth a dedication for most creative/best answer) WHERE IS THE JERSEY SHORE FILMED?

have a great day =D

-alexis


	16. West Side Adventures?

**Hey guys. So, sorry it's been like 5 months, but i have no motivation. I do not like twilight at all anymore, and I wrote this thinking about West Side Story. Because i felt so bad about not updating, this is actually 2 videos in one. And I am not happy with this chapter, but, because I'm in a writing funk right now, and i just finished exmas and my brain is fried, I just have no motivation. Happy chapter reading!  
Dedications:**

**Cheku (for answering first)**

**and Little Angel of Love and 007-license to kill, because their answers made me laugh.**

* * *

BPOV

"West Side Adventures?" Emmett asked. I shrugged.

"One year, there was this new kid at out school, who tried out for the play West Side Story. We were all in it as well. Katy was Anita, Dreya was Maria, Lucy was Baby John (because only like 15 boys tried out), Bridget and I were random gang members because we didn't really want to do it in the first place. Anyway, so, Dreya's playing Anita, and this guy, Michael, is playing Tony. Michael looked just like the guy who played Tony in the movie, which Dreya loves. Naturally, she had a crush on Alexandre. As far as I'm aware, they've been together since then, which was sophomore year. And they're adorable together." I said, smiling.

_The camera was on Dreya, who was sitting on the stage, looking over her script. "Whatcha doin', D?" I asked from behind the camera._

_Dreya looked up, smiling. "I'm learning lines. And song lyrics. Cause I'm Maria!" She said, excited. Excessive years of watching West Side Story must do this to people._

_A new role started. It was Alex and D practing 'Tonight'. It was on this fake fire escape that the school had built that could be moved and removed. _

"_Only you, you're the only thing I'll see forever_

_In my eyes in my words and in everything I do_

_Nothing else but you_

_Ever" Dreya sang. _

_Alex picked it up next. "And there's nothing for me but Maria_

_Every sight that I see is Maria. Always you, every thought I'll ever know_

_Everywhere I go you'll be"_

_They both harmonized perfically together. _

"_All the world is only you and me"_

_Their song was cut short as the director said that it was time to go. They lingered, talking. _

"_So, you wanna hang out sometime?" he asked Dreya._

"_Sure." Dreya replied, smiling. He told her goodbye and left as dreya finished packing up her bag. _

_ "Did you record that?" She asked me. _

_ "Yup. I'm showing this at your wedding." Dreya laughed, smiling as we walked out together. _

I paused it as my phone rang, singnaling a new text. Attached to the text was a video. I singalled for everyone to crowd around as I pressed play. It was at one of the many Starbuck's in Phoenix, this one I knew Dreya worked at.

"Dreya, can you come over here?" Alex asked Dreya, who was behind the counter.

"Yeah. My shift's over anyway. Carmen, I'll see you tomorrow." She called to her manager, hanging up her Starbucks apron. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, turning around. Her eyes went wide as her hands flew to her mouth.

Mike was on one knee, holding out that velet box that we all knew held a ring.

"Alexandria Maria Smith, would you please do me the honors of being my wife?" he asked.

"Yes!" she said excitedly, starting to cry as the ring was slid onto her finger. Alex pulled her into a hung, as everyone in the coffee shop started to clap. They kissed, and then the camera cut off.

"Aww. That's adorable!" I said. I called Dreya's phone.

"Hello?" Dreya answered.

"OMG D I hear you're getting married!" I said.

"Yeah." I could tell she was smiling. "To Alex, in case you missed that part. It's going to be in like a month. Invitations are all sent out and everything. And you can bring that hot boyfriend you're always talking about. And his family, if they want to come." She said, laughing. "I have to go. I'll call you later." D said, hanging up.

I sighed happily. "I'm so happy they're getting married. They are so cute together." Alice nodded.

"Anyway, let's get back to watching the video."

_ Most of the rest of the video was the actual play. We got to watch from the opening dance number to the finale, right before Chino shoots Tony._

_ "Chino! Chino, kill me now!" Alex was calling out into the night. He saw Dreya, who was making her way up the alley. "Maira!" he called._

_ Right as they embraced, a gun shot went off. Alex started to act like he was dying as Steve, who was playing Chino, stood behind him. After Alex was done dying, Dreya started to talk._

_ "Chino, how many bullets are left? How many of you can I kill, and still have one left for myself. Because now I have hate as well, and am capable of killing you. Can I kill you? I should probably kill you first though!" She said, pointing the un-loaded gun at Steven. She collapsed to the ground sobbing as the stage went dark. _

"Wow. She has commanding stage presence." Emmett noted.

Rosalie nodded. "I wasn't expecting her to be that good, that's like Broadway material. And her singing was exceptional."

"I liked you as the background gangster, Bella." Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's pop in another tape already." I said. "Someone, pick one."

Edward started to look through the box and found one. "Talent Show Junior Year." He read.

"Oh this one's a good one." I said.

_ "Wow, that was awesome Stacey. Wonder what our judges thought. Up next, sophomores Bella Swan and Bridget Stevens." Said the senior guy that was acting as our announcer._

_ "I will be performing a card trick!" Bridget said once we took the stage. We both knew this was a stupid idea, but, whatever._

_ "I will be her lovely assistant." I said, trying no to laugh._

_ "Okay, Bella, pick a card and show it to the audience." Bridget told me. Doing as she said, I showed it to the audience. _

_ "Okay, now put it back in the deck. I will now pull out your card!" and just then, she did that. _

_ And, as planned, she pulled out the wrong card. Over and over again, whilst the audience was laughing._

_ "Thank you!" she said as we left the stage._

_ "Wow. That was amazing." Said the senior, sounding bored. "Next up is Alex Louis, Dreya Smith, and Alden Tomas." _

_ On came Dreya, Alex, and Alden, Alex's twin brother. Alex went back to the drum set at the back of the stage. Dreya had brought her guitar, and Alex had his keyboatd guitar. _

_Alex:_

"_Is it getting better_

_or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You got someone to blame?"_

_Dreya:  
"You said one love_

_One life_

_When it's one need in the night_

_One love we get to share it _

_It leaves you baby if you don't care for it"  
_

_Alex:_

"_Did I disappoint you? _

_Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?_

_You act like you never had love_

_And you want me to go without?"_

_Both:_

"_Well it's, too late_

_Tonight_

_To drage the past out into the light_

_We're one but we're not the same_

_We get to carry each other_

_Carry each other_

_One"_

_Dreya:_

"_Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?_

_Have you come here to play Jesus,_

_To the lepers in your head?  
Did I ask too much?_

_More than a lot?  
You gave me nothing, now it's all I've got_

_We're one but we're not the same_

_Well we hurt each other and we're doing it again_

_Alex:  
"You said love is a temple,_

_Love the higher law,_

_Love is a temple,_

_Love the higher law._

_You ask me to enter_

_And then you make me crawl_

_I can't be holdin on_

_To what you've got when_

_All you got is hurt_

_Both:  
One love,_

_One blood,_

_One life, you've got to do what you should_

_One life with each other_

_Sisters,_

_Brothers,_

_Our life but we're not the same_

_We get to carry each other,_

_Carry each other,_

_One." They left the stage to appluase_

"They are just too cute together." I said.

"They are actually quite cute. They see really compatable." Alice said.

"They are. They've always been there for each other, and, believe me when I say that they've been through a lot of tough times together. They very much resemble the characters that they played in West Side Story." I said.

* * *

**It saddens me that after 5 months, this is the best i can give you? Makes me sad =(**

**But there will be a wedding, where they will all meet and be happy and what not =D**

**the next chapted WILL BE FUNNY. I'm hanging out with my best friends for two straight weeks, so... i'll have material for a chapter**

**QUESTION: WHEN WAS WEST SIDE STORY RELEASED? (THE MOVIE), AND WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**btw i watched west side story today... three times. Keeps getting better!**


End file.
